Arachnid Riot
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Blissful moment in Hermione's life interrupted by a tsunami of spiders. One more reason to hate the little beasts. First challenge from The Menagerie of Missing Moments. rated T for Ron's dirty mouth


Challenge # 1 A

Word Count: 492

http: // community . live journal. co m / themomms /

(sorry, the spaces are to avoid the whole spam issue)

_"Deathly Hallows, US page 186_

_Ron appeared, panting, a minute later, his wand ready in his hand._

_"What's up? If it's massive spiders again I want breakfast before I-"_

_-Write about the incident to which he is referring to when he says 'again'.-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta charminggilmoregirl =)

**Disclaimer**: Just a spell and the plot is mine. The rest, ask JKR.

* * *

**Arachnid Riot**

'_This is heaven. Well, not heaven. In heaven, my whole body whole be over his...so close together that it would make it impossible to know where mine ends and his starts. But this is the closest to that I've ever been. And probably this is the closest I'll EVER be. One of us could die any minute now...Oh, stop it Hermione!'_ She scold herself _'Enjoy this now. Worry later.'_

The sun light was making its way through the small gap between the two thick, green curtains. Hermione woke up to the wonderful feeling of Ron's right hand in her right one and the sun's warmth on her back.

'_Okay, this isn't exactly heaven but it's pretty close.'_ Hermione thought as she saw Ron sleeping on his back with his mouth slightly open and snoring oh-so-softly that her heart beamed with happiness with every sound he made. But, most important of all, all this while his hand was tightly holding hers. _'As if he was afraid I would leave...Okay, maybe not. Hermione you have to stop being so naive, alright?'_ she sighed, still looking at him intently, trying to remember every detail, every freakle, every movement. _'Well, not heaven, but cloud nine maybe? Yeah. Cloud nine. This is too good to be true. Any minute now I'm surely going to fall from this fantasy cloud and all would go back to normal.'_

That's why she hadn't move an inch since she woke up. She feared that if she moved, everything would be as always...no 'Ron and Hermione' anymore. At least for now...

However, she couldn't 'not move' any longer. Her leg itched like crazy. She resisted the urge to scratch it as much as she could. She tried focusing on something else while slightly moving her left foot, hoping that the minor friction the sleeping bad cause would be enough to calm her irritation.

Seconds later she couldn't resist it any longer. The rash has spread to her whole left leg. Once she felt hundreds of little things tingling her right leg she started to desperately shake. The fast movements and her hand leaving his, awoke Ron. All he could see were her bushy brown hair and the blue fabric of her sleeping bag doing some kind of frantic fight.

-"Hermione, what's wrong?"

-"Ron! RON! Help me, quick!"

Ron started getting out of his sleeping bag in an attemp to help her when his feet tangled in it and make him fall over the girl, who was just starting to unzipped her bag to free herself.

-"Oh my fucking God!" the redhead's eyes opened desmeasurably once he saw what seemed like hundred of little spiders all over them. Over Hermione's legs, over her sleeping bag, over the cushions, and most alarmingly, over _him_.

-"Ahhh. Get 'em off! 'Mione! Ahhh! Bloody he- " In the middle of his struggle, Ron saw a considerably bigger spider coming out from the same hole in the cushion where all the other ones were coming out, and fainted.

Hermione had just reached for her wand when she turned and saw Ron lying unconsious on the floor with tiny spiders running all over his body.

-"_Arania Exumai!_" Hermione said pointing her wand towards her legs and then at Ron, freeing them from the whole spider massive attack.

-"Oh my! Poor thing" she whispered, crouching next to him. Before waking him she made sure to heal the eruption the spiders'bites caused to their limbs with a light flick of her wand. "_Sanâvi_" she muttered scanning her legs as well as his arms.

After a quick '_Ennervate'_ Ron woke desperately moving his whole body. "Ron! Ron, stop! It's okay, the spiders are gon-hmpff" she was saying before his left fist hit her face.

Noticing what he did, Ron stopped his ministrations, making him realize that Hermione was right. The massive spider's attack was gone, and thanks to her. "Hermione! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Are you okay?" He worriedly took her face in his hands checking the damage he's done.

Startled by the sudden proximity of their faces Hermione started to blush, nodding her head lightly. Brown eyes locked with blue eyes, merging in an intensity only invisible to them.

His hands were still on her face as he started leaning forward, without noticing nor breaking their eye contact. But, as Hermione had already supposed, she would fall from her fantasy cloud eventually. She heard a noise in the house, which make her turn her gaze. And just then did she notice that Harry was missing. _He couldn't be in the toilet, it's been too long._ So then, a wave of worry run all over her body once again.

-"Ron" she gasped; his eyes now staring at her lips. "Ron, Harry is missing" she muttered, pointing at his abanadoned sleeping bag.

-"What?" he hissed.

And with that, the moment was gone. She found herself back to reality, running out of the room with her wand ready.

-"You check upstairs and I'll go through this floor and downstairs" he said walking in front of her with his wand in his hand.

-"Okay" she gasped already jogging towards the stairs. She had nearly reached the landing tread when she heard him call her.

-"Be careful" he said looking into her eyes, once she'd turned around.

-"You too" Hermione answered. They stayed there for a few seconds just staring at each other before heading back to their tasks with only one thought in their minds "_You better be being attacked by You-Know-Who himself Harry, or I'll kill you!_"

* * *

Not my best work I know, but a **review** would be "a heavenly tune" for me. (sorry, I was just listening to a song that said that and it matched, LOL)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
